


honey-gold

by Kaikajo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and it's almost his birthday hehe, i want more fluff with him plsss, major fluff, sleepy morning time smooches, there is only fluff in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikajo/pseuds/Kaikajo
Summary: (One shot fic with Saeyoung/reader(mc), 2nd person pov!)A quiet morning waking up with Saeyoung!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	honey-gold

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some good-vibes morning fluff with the best boi, so here ya go 8^) I'm a sucker for soft, fluffy fanfics of ur favs cuddling!!

There was a time when Saeyoung couldn’t imagine holding anyone in his arms—a dead body, maybe—but not the soft flesh of you.

Your hair was a tangled mess, along with your legs intertwining with his under the layers of blankets amassed on top of your bodies. The winter chill was unforgiving this year and you both needed a little extra warmth.

He was always the first one awake, either from pulling all nighters or simply having an internal clock that said he needed to wake up at 6 A.M. sharp. But he didn’t mind it, because he got to see your lovely face basking in the quiet morning light for an hour or two before he got up. It was his favorite part of the day.

But this time, when he planted a kiss on your forehead, your eyes fluttered open, and your lashes brushed the bottom of his jaw as he drew back in surprise.

“You’re awake early,” he whispered, his breath tickling your skin. “You should go back to sleep.” He was aware of your habit of occasionally waking up as early as he did, just to take an ungodly long nap a couple hours after.

You shake your head no, digging your head into the crook of his neck as you send wisps of your hair toward him. He made over-exaggerated noises, acting as if your hair had attacked his face.

“Your mass of hair is truly frightening, 606!” he said, pulling you in for a tighter hug, spotting the top of your head with smooches. “I’ll quell the angry beasts with my love!”

“Oh? You should look at yourself!” You countered back, ruffling his own clump of tangled red hair. The bed shook with fits of giggles and laughter as the two of you messed with each other’s hair. His bed head had always been outrageously wild and you loved it. Your vision was still unfocused and blurry as you drew back, laughing, but as it stabilized, you realized the light glow of his skin when the sunrise hit it just right.

You stopped fussing with his hair and slid your hands down gently to his cheek, cupping it. His giggles faded as you placed a delicate kiss on his forehead, then his cheeks, nose, on his soft lips, too quick for his sleepy mind to respond to. You wanted to provide comfort in every aspect that you could, even onto things that you couldn’t touch with your hands.

“You didn’t sleep with your glasses this time, huh?” You breathed out, drawing back to look at his face again. He shook his head, his honey-gold eyes seemed to melt at the sight of you after your surprise smooch attack.

You’ve only ever seen him without his glasses on rare occasions, whenever he was in the shower mostly. Sometimes, more so than not, he wore his glasses to sleep and you had to take them off, but the ritualistic act made you fall for him all over again. Uncovering his glasses was like peeking into a side of him not many saw, and it made you giddy whenever you had the chance to take it off for him. The peaceful expression he wore in his sleep fit him the most.

You snapped out of your thoughts once he began moving your bangs from your eyes. He looked at you with curiosity, one of his eyebrows quirked up in confusion.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, capturing your full attention. He tapped your nose when you didn’t respond.

“Oh—I’m thinking about your eyes…” You said, tracing his jaw with your finger.

Saeyoung hummed in response, a sound of hesitance and wariness. It almost sounded like purring, as you felt the vibrations from his voice with your finger.

You know how much he hated his eyes, because it reminded him of his father. When you first saw a picture of the Prime Minister, you couldn’t help but notice how starkly similar their eyes were, but that’s where the similarities ended. His father could never hold the same warmth that Saeyoung’s eyes did.

The lack of response and lengthening silence caused you to grow sleepy again. His soft purring became more prominent as your eyes fall shut, as if you were being lulled away into a soft dream. 

“Your eyes… are lovely… so warm. I will love them for you, if… you can’t.” You whispered, before sleep could get the chance to completely engulf you again. Your eyes fluttered open just enough to see Saeyoung’s own eyes drooping down, his humming growing quieter, but he tightened his embrace around you, until your hair and limbs were completely entangled into his own.


End file.
